Character Personas
Personas determine a character's reaction to murder in Yandere Simulator. As Kikan is a fan-made extension to Yandere Simulator, some game mechanics stay for Kikan. Apathetic Apathetic characters don't care for murders what so ever and say nothing about one to the police. Clingy If a student with this persona sees someone commit murder, they will run to their crush and tell them a murder has happened. Their crush will then act, determined by their persona, in response to the murder. Heroic, Strict, Vigilante and any other persona with a fight response will protect the Clingy persona until the day ends. Loners, Cowards and similar personas with a flight response will flee the school with the Clingy persona. Coward Coward personas will become terrified of the murderer and will start begging them to spare their life in exchange for their silence. It is up to the murderer to decide whether they let the coward keep the privilege of life or not. Delinquent If they see a character carrying a suspicious or bloody weapon, they will ready their own weapons in response. If the character approaches a delinquent and tries to attack, they will retaliate with a blow to the head, causing the character to be rendered comatose. Devoted These characters are yandere in a way. This persona is willing to kill for their lover to be secured as theirs. Evil Evil students will approve of the murderer's kill, promise not to say a word about it to anyone, and feign ignorance to the police. They will be happy to see someone's enemies die, and wish to watch the murderer kill / kill again. Heroic If a Heroic character spots a murder, they will chase after the culprit and will trigger a struggle when they catch the murderer. The character must win the mini-game successfully to defeat them. Strength determines the difficulty of the struggle. Loner Loners will run out of school grounds to call the police if they witness murder. They will sit apart from other students, making it easier to kill them. Lone Wolf Lone Wolves will chase the character if they murder in front of them. They will run out of school if a second murder happens in front of them however and call the police about the murder. If there is no known murderer, they will gulp nervously and run into their classroom to calm themselves. Reluctant These students are never seen with delinquents or very popular students, but will still attack if they witness murder. If they see the murderer again, they will chant insults under their breath around the murderer until they are killed off. Sleuth If atmosphere is low (Asylum atmosphere), they will continuously search for the criminal to snap a picture of them. If they take an incriminating picture of the character, they will send it to the police. They get more threatening as atmosphere lowers further. At high atmosphere (Playground atmosphere), they are harmless and only wish to goof around a bit. Social Butterfly When witnessing a murder, they will run to the nearest crowd and then call the police. It is harder to murder around Social Butterflies because of the number of students that gather and can witness the character's actions. If a Social Butterfly sees the character murder again after witnessing murder, they will scream and attract attention to them, then will crouch on the ground holding their head in fear. Soft-hearted Soft-hearted personas will hide in a large group but will not call the police. If they witness a second murder, they will flee home and continue to not call the police about either murders that took place in front of them. Strict If a Strict persona sees a corpse, they will call the police and then guard the corpse until the police arrive. They will try and pin the character if the character murders in front of them. Teacher's Pet Teacher's Pets will run to their favorite teacher and tell them about the kill they've witnessed. Normally * If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. Once a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. * If a student with the Teacher’s Pet personality discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, they will run and tell a teacher. Once a teacher is informed of a murder, they will run to the scene of the crime and investigate it. Two or more Teacher's Pet witnesses If a Teacher’s Pet witnesses a murder/corpse, but someone else is already reporting it, then the student will run and hide in their classroom instead of informing a teacher. Fake-prank * If a Teacher’s Pet informs a teacher of a murder/corpse and leads the teacher to the scene of the crime after the player has already cleaned up the evidence, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on them, leaving the student mentally scarred. * Or, if a Teacher's Pet reports a murder and then the character moves the body far away from crime scene, even if no other evidence has been cleaned up, the teacher will conclude that the student was pulling a prank on them and will not call the police. However, the teacher will discover the evidence at the end of the day, as normal. Tempter Students with the Tempter persona will react to murder by trying to coerce the murderer into sparing them for the first two murders, but once they see a third murder, they'll attempt to apprehend the murderer. They have two mini-games; a game where the murderer tries to resist the flirting, which resembles DanganRonpa's Machinegun Talk Battles, and requires the murderer to upgrade their amount of numbness as the Tempters have varying levels of seduction. They will also have the struggle mini-game. Traitor Students with the Traitor persona will react like an evil character towards seeing two murders, but once they see a third murder, they'll attempt to apprehend the murderer. During low atmosphere, they react as if a Social Butterfly, whilst they react as if a Hero persona during high or medium atmosphere. Vigilante Students with the Vigilante persona often carry concealable weapons around. These students like a good murder, but if a second happens, they will rush at the murderer and attempt to restrain them. If the student sees the murderer kill on the subsequent days, they will bare their weapon and attempt to kill the murderer; This is to stop the murderer for good. Wallflower Students with the Wallflower persona are often unnoticed and ignored. They are extremely quiet and shy. If they witness a murder they will muffle their scream and quietly back away. They will then go to the nearest Heroic, Strict, Traitor or Vilgilante character and tell them what happened. Category:Main Kikan pages